


Triangulate

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulate

"What are we doing here again?" Ishida asked feverishly, looking around for a way out.

"Cheering Tatsuki-chan on, remember? She's going to be the strongest girl in Japan when she wins this round! We have to be here for her!" She waved down at the ring.

Tatsuki looked up in time to catch it, and though she could not wave, she smiled warmly and winked.

Orihime blushed, which Ishida pretended not to notice.

"Right, that. Why are there so many _people_ here?" he whined plaintively. "I hate crowds." He began nervously playing with the dangling cross around his wrist, leg twitching and eyes darting.

"Ishida-kun, stop __fidgeting_ _before_ _you break that,_ " _she ordered with her hands on her hips.

When he ignored her, she took the initiative and grabbed the hand with the cross on it so he couldn't play with it anymore, at least without twisting awkwardly and planting his face in her ample bosom.

He spent the rest of the match stammering and blushing as she smiled serenely and watched Tatsuki shine.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fidget


End file.
